


Murphy's Law

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Connor steers Murphy into the arms of a fiery red head, fresh off the boat... a little taste of home and waits at their loft for the dirty details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Buster's Jezebel for helping me get my thoughts together on this. Thank you Norman Reedus for being the Muse that won't leave me alone.

A/N – set just before the movie Boondock Saints. The brothers are simply being themselves, enjoying life, hanging out and causing a bit of trouble. They have not yet received their mission from God. I don’t own the twins – that’s all Troy. But Teagan is mine. 

Chapter One

It was a quiet night at McGinty’s pub, well as quiet as an Irish bar in South Boston can be on any given night. Packed full of regulars there was bound to be a little trouble. Connor MacManus walked out of the bathroom to a small scuffle happening. Pushing and shoving and curse words being thrown around. And right in the middle of it was his brother. Murphy’s fighting style couldn’t be missed. He had backed himself against the wall for leverage and he was biding his time before he started swinging. Connor didn’t know what the fight was about, didn’t matter. He watched as two men, Pauly and Ronan advanced on Murphy. Connor didn’t intervene, not yet anyways. His brother rarely needed his help in a fight. Everyone else in the place has stepped back and even Doc stayed behind the bar and let the scene play out. 

Murphy was ready to fight and couldn’t seem to keep his mouth from running as well, “I’m jus’ sayin’ that maybe you two would ‘ave a better chance of getting’ some if ya went ‘ome tagether, stead of tryin’ to pick up a woman.” Connor had seen them both hitting on Teagan during the night, apparently Murphy had gotten tired of watching her fend them off. Ronan rushed in and took a swing at the dark haired twin and caught him in the jaw. Connor stepped forward but there was no need, Murphy took the hit to the face then pounced back, pushing the Irish man into the Italian and ending things with one single punch. Ronan went down in a drunken pile at Pauly’s feet and the fight was over. Typical guys letting off steam. Connor watched as Murphy adjusted his t-shirt and hitched up his jeans. They walked back over to their bar stools as Doc was pouring shots in front of them. Murphy motioned for him to send one over to Teagan as well. 

They sat in silence as Doc poured the whiskey into a shot glass and set it in front of the red haired beauty. She smiled at Doc, lifted the shot and mouthed “t’anks” to Murphy. The three of them drank back their whiskey in one swallow as she went back to her book and the brothers went back to talking. It had been a long day at the meat packing plant, but they were both scheduled off for the next day so neither of them minded drinking a bit too much for a Tuesday night. Rocco came and left after knocking back three shots of tequila and now they had stayed so long most everyone was gone. Teagan still sat at her corner spot drinking a tall draft Guinness, Murphy watched her lick her finger as she turned the pages of her book. She was a fast reader, she licked her finger often. Her hair was red, but chemically enhanced a bit, no shade of red like that had ever come out of Ireland. He knew she worked at a local law firm, a secretary or something like that. She had been coming into McGinty’s for months now, always alone, always for dinner and a few drinks. Sometimes with a book which seemed to mean she wanted to be left alone, but sometimes without one and she would visit with all the locals. She was pretty new to the States and her accent was thick. Murphy liked that about her. She was a touch of home every time she spoke. Sometimes she would slip into Gaelic and only the MacManus brothers and a few older patrons would know what she was saying. That was when she was at her funniest. Tonight was a book night, she was engrossed in her story, and now that the crowd had thinned she was really flying through the pages. That finger to her tongue over and over, Murphy liked to watch her mouth. She had beautiful lips that never needed lipstick. 

Connor leaned over to his brother, “Ya look good t’night.” Murphy drew his gaze from Teagan down to his beer. 

“Yeah?” Murphy was going to have to take his brothers word for it, he never thought he looked good. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out cash, “Yeah.” He tossed it in front of Murphy. “I’m gonna go home. Ya should go say ‘ello ta Teagan.” Connor knew his brother better than he knew himself most days. Not that Murphy wouldn’t have started to a fight to defend any women’s honor, but this one in particular had his attention tonight. Connor knew that straight away when Murphy had sat to his left so that he could keep Connor and Teagan in his line of sight. “Think that she’s ‘xactly what you need tonight.” Connor slipped on his Pea coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took out two and left them on the bar for Murphy even though he had his own pack. 

“Never gonna pan out ya know.” Murphy mumbled it even though he agreed with his brother, she was what he needed tonight. But he figured he just get shot down. He had not had much luck with women in a while. Not that he was out prowling much, but when he had, it hadn’t worked out.

Connor smiled, “Let go of Muprhy’s Law f’once. Not’in’ ‘as to go wrong.” He leaned in close to Murphy’s ear. “’ave fun, but don’t forget where ya bed is.” Murphy nodded. Connor said goodnight to Doc and looked over to Teagan who didn’t seem to notice him leaving. Murphy watched as Connor walked out the door.

Doc was wiping down bottles and cashing out patrons while Murphy drank down his beer and debating on one more. He had been talking with Ryan for a while, but he had finally left for the night as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Teagan close her book. He had been watching her that way since Connor had gone. 

“Hey Doc, one more fa me, an’ one fa me friend.” Teagan smiled at Murphy as he looked up to see who she was ordering for. She moved her book aside and patted the seat next to her. The invitation was clear and Murphy took it. He grabbed the two cigarettes, money and his coat and moved five stools down and settled in next to her. 

When Doc came over with the beers Murphy handed him the folded bills Connor had left, “These are on me.” Didn’t matter if she had ordered them, he was a gentleman and she knew enough not to argue with a MacManus. 

“Fuck! Ass!” Doc’s turrets wasn’t too bad tonight, but it still made Murphy smile when that combination came out of his mouth. He walked away and went back to his cleaning.

One of the things Murphy liked about this fiery lass was the fact that she was always comfortable in a conversation. More than he was sometimes. She started right in while he was still thinking about what to say. “T’anks for earlier. They just weren’t goin ta back off.” Murphy mumbled something about it being no trouble at all. She sipped down her beer, “Saw you and Connor at Mass this Sunday.” 

Murphy straightened up a bit, “Ya could have said ‘ello.” He hadn’t seen her there.

“Nay, ya bot’ look so intense. Didn’t want ta disturb ya prayin’.” She had watched them from them moment they had entered the church, rosary’s around their necks, they sat in the same pew every time. The got on their knees at the start of Mass and unlike most Catholics they spent most of Mass that way. It meant that they were not always engaged in the service going on around them, but they were always deep in their faith and conversation with God. 

Murphy nodded, he and his brother knew many of the parishioners at their church but not many approached them; the brothers didn’t give off such a comfortable vibe. “I’d like it if ya said ‘hello next time.” He said it looking down but she clearly heard him. They talked for a while, about work, the regulars and the book she was reading. He liked mysteries as well and she offered to loan it to him when she was done with it in a day or so. Teagan touched his right hand and trailed down to the tattoo that read “Aequitas” It started at the back of his hand and continued onto his index finger. She knew his brother had one as well but she couldn’t remember what Connor’s tat said. 

“Equity?” She said it softly as she ran her finger on his lettering. That finger that had gone from her book to her tongue over and over all night.

Murphy loved the feel of her skin on his, even if it was just a simple touch. He hadn’t admitted it to himself till now, but he had a thing for Teagan. “Or Justice.” 

She smiled up at him, “Gaelic and Latin?” She wondered how much he spoke of either language.

“An’ Italian, French, German a bit of a few ot’rs.” He watched her face to see if she was impressed. His mother may have insisted that they learn multiple languages, and he always assumed the benefit was to woo women. Really all it ever seemed to do was give Connor and him a chance to talk covertly in front of people.

Her fingers trailed upto the cross that covered most of his forearm. “A linguist an’ a pugilist. Nice.” Teagan touched his chin, it was swollen for her. He didn’t flinch, just let her smooth her fingers over his bruising flesh. She wondered if he was smarter than she had imagined. She had only ever seen him joking around here with Connor and his friends. Smart men were sexy.

Doc was getting close to closing and they were going to have to go soon. She finished her beer and went back to wrap up an earlier conversation about her favorite hurling team back home. Murphy didn’t have a favorite team but he loved the sport. He was comfortable with her and he liked that. He thought it had to do with the fact that she was so much from the homeland, more than any other women he had met in a while. 

Teagan started to round up her belongings, it was closing time. “Would ya mind walkin’ me home Murphy? I don’t live far.” She like him, he was rowdy and boisterous around his brother but shy and a bit quiet around her. But more importantly, she always felt safe when he was around. He had come to her aid tonight and she found that to be a sexy quality in a man. 

This was going better than he had expected. “Aye.” She smiled at him, his accent seemed to thicken when as they talked. After a half hour with her he sounded like he had never stepped off the Emerald Island. She excused herself to the rest room and he followed to do the same. 

Murphy stood looking in the mirror. He didn’t see what Connor saw, he didn’t think he was all that good looking. No cut could make this mop of dark hair sit right, his right eye looked tired, it always had compared to the left. Another remnant of a bar fight of years gone by. His smattering of facial hair never filled in enough. He trailed his fingers up his Mary Magdalene tattoo on his neck up to his latest injury of a bruised and swollen jaw. He had used the cold pint glass on his face as an ice pack most of the night. He could hear the toilet flush through the wall into the room next door, Teagan was almost done. He wasn’t sure where this night was going but his body was definitely expressing a vote for sex. He had a hard on that had been persistent for the better part of the evening, but now it was making itself more known. He adjusted himself in his jeans and buttoned his pea coat. She had simply asked him to walk her home and he would do that.


	2. Chapter Two

The air was chilly but not bad for Boston this time of year. They walked talking about things that didn’t really matter. He offered her a cigarette and she turned him down. He lit one for himself and they talked. She was from County Tipperary and she was sharing stories of the local pub she had worked in. For Murphy it was hearing stories of home. She stopped in front of a small apartment house. “Tis me.” He paused and waited to see what she was going to do. “Ya wanna come in? I can give ya sum ice fer tha’ jaw.” She spoke so fast that anyone that wasn’t accustomed to an accent would have missed what she was saying. Murphy wondered for a moment if it was a good idea or not, but he nodded yes and they were walking again.

Her apartment was nice, especially compared to the shit hole and shared with his brother about ten blocks from here. She didn’t have much furniture and what she did have, didn’t match. One large room served as the kitchen, living and dining area. She had a bathroom and a bedroom and it was more space that she said she needed. He liked that she seemed to be a minimalist. Teagan had a stack of books in the living room area. Murphy walked around, checking out her books, the view from the front windows and enjoyed the comfortable chit chat they had going on. She offered him ice for his jaw but he turned her down. “Tis nothin’. I’ve been worse than this.” She smiled as she walked to him by the window. “One time, Connor and me got milling wit’ these guys that put us bot’ in the ‘ospital for two days.” He showed her faint scars from handcuffs that he had acquired as a result. She laughed, she was used to rough and tumble men. She trailed her fingers on his wrist then up to is Celtic Cross tattoo on his forearm. 

“This ink is beautiful.” Her touch warmed his skin, his whole body. It had been a long time since a woman had touched him, he had missed it. His dick reacted immediately. He touched her face as she traced his tattoo. She looked up at him and the corners of her mouth showed a smile. He loved her mouth. Teagan nodded her head. “Yes. Stay?” She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She had been hoping for months to hook up with this one and she didn’t want to let the chance slip away. 

Murphy stepped into her and kissed her. Her lips were sweet. Her mouth was soft and wet and she kissed him back. She pressed her body to his and he tangled his fingers in her hair. “Yeah.” He wanted to stay and be with her. This felt too easy, too simple. This felt right. He kissed her and she kissed him back, mindful of the hit to the face he had taken earlier. A hit he had taken for her. She kissed his lips then his chin, down the side that wasn’t swollen and down to his neck. He played in her red hair and smiled at her mouth on him. His brain was spinning, this wasn’t going to be hard and rough like he was with his usual lover. Teagan was a lady, granted an Irish lady who fit in at McGinty’s and could surely hold her own. But he would treat her like the lady she was. 

He had already taken off his coat when he arrived, but now she was pulling at his t-shirt. She wanted to touch him, more of him. She was sure his body was nicer than his clothes had hidden. He helped her take his shirt off and she kissed him again. “Ya know what ya want, don’t ya lass?” She was not as much aggressive as she was assertive. Murphy didn’t mind an assertive women. She nodded. Teagan dropped his shirt to the floor and then slipped the wooden rosary beads over his head. She had seen him wear them often and she knew they were important. Murphy put out his hand and she passed them to him, he kissed the cross then dropped them on the floor on top of his shirt. She found his devotion to his faith interesting. Back to his body she saw the tattoo over her heart. In script it read “Noah”. She didn’t know who that was but she assumed it was a loved one who had past, quite a common place for such a name. She avoided kissing it but found his nipple instead and licked at it. She felt his chest expand. Teagan hadn’t been with a man since she had landed in America over six months ago. Not that she hadn’t been given the opportunity, she just never found anyone she thought was worthy of her body.

“Ba mhaith liom tú a fuck dom Murphy” She knew the words would not be lost on him. She was positive his brain would translate it perfectly. She stood in front of him and waited for him to reply.

Murphy’s body relaxed to the phrase spoken in his mother tongue that he wanted to hear more than any other. This fiery, sexy, álainn woman wanted him as much as he craved her. And she wasn’t afraid of dirty words to do it. He drew her up and kissed her. “Aye lass, anyting ya want.” She started to take off her shirt and he helped, unwrapping her like a gift. Maybe his brother had been right, she was everything he needed tonight and nothing would go wrong. 

He looked down at her pale freckled skin, she was Irish as the day was long, her breasts sat perfectly in her white simple bra and he knew that as some point he want to slip his cock between them if she’d let him. Murphy’s Law: Whatever could go wrong in bed would go wrong for Murphy MacManus. He thought back to the last woman he tried to tit fuck, she had told him that he was pushing his luck, he dick would only go in one place in that women. Murphy’s curse was that he liked nice girls but he had a naughty flair. He always wanted to do things that were just a little dirty. Those nice girls often drew the line. 

He found Teagan’s nipples through the cotton material and began to roll them. He would start here and see where things went. 

“Anyt’ing I want?” She was playful in his ear as she licked at him. He had wrapped his arms around her and pressed her hot flesh to his. “I wanna do t’ings I’m gonna ‘ave to confess to the Monsignor.” As if he wasn’t hard already, his cock understood the words before his brain did. He stiffened against her hip. 

Murphy laughed, “Jus’ don use me name in the box. Monsignor hears from me too much as it tis.” They both laughed. Kissing and touching lead to sliding off shoes and boots. He started at her jeans, he took it slow but was encouraged every time she helped. She was needy. He wanted to see how serious she was about sinning so he began to whisper in her ear as he touched her. “We’re not married…” she nodded and licked at his tanned skin tasting the salt of his flesh and searching for more. “Be a sin if I touched ya here….” He slide his tattooed hand up her stomach to her breast and held it. Teagan nodded, she liked his voice. His other hand found her butt cheek and gave it a squeeze, she had a decent ass. “Tis a sin for me to touch ya here too…” She liked the way he fondled her she sighed into his skin.

He made her wet, more than any man had in quite a while. She wanted him to see how much she wanted him. Teagan took his hand from her breast and slid it into the front of her panties. Her jeans were still around her knees, they hadn’t fully undressed her yet. With her fingers laced in his she showed him her wetness. “Really be a sin if ya touched me ‘ere Murph.” He tipped his head back and exposed her neck to her. He closed his eyes as their fingers slid through her wet heat. He liked the ways she was willing to sin with him.

“Jaysus.” Somewhere in his mind he was waiting to be reprimanded for taking the Lord’s name in vain, but she didn’t. She simply echoed after him, “Christ.” As if she was finishing the thought. Murphy thought that his cock was going to bust the zipper on his jeans. 

She drew her hand out of her panties leaving his there, she licked her fingers and spoke. “Come to me bed Murphy?” He nodded slowly pulling his finger through her slit but not inside of her. He brought his finger to her mouth and she opened for him. She licked herself off his skin and he grinned. “cailín salach”. Maybe tonight Murphy’s Law was going to leave him alone.

“Aye, I can be a dirty girl, now come on.” She worked herself out of her pants then walked in front of him clad only in her white underwear and showed him to her bed room. She oozed confidence and that was appealing. The room was small with just a double bed and a dresser. She walked him in and turned finding his zipper and button. She opened the front of his jeans.

“Jus’ tonight. Okay?” Teagan spoke as clearly as she could. She needed him to understand. “Not looking for a boyfriend Murphy MacManus.” She watched his face waiting for his reaction. 

Murphy nodded in agreement, “Aye, jus’ tonight.” He kissed her then he edged her to the bed. When her legs hit the mattress she sat down. “Yes.” It’s what he wanted. He knelt in front of her and spread her thighs. The material between her legs was soaked, and he leaned in inhaled her scent. Heavenly. He slid his hands up her thighs and found the band of her panties.

She stopped his hand. “Rip ‘em.” She was a very salach girl. Did she like it rough, he’d test the waters and see. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife. Using two hands he opened the short blade, something he generally used to open mail or pick at his nails. He showed it to her and waited. 

“Be gentle?” She looked a little nervous but she wasn’t scared, as a matter of fact, she opened her legs wider to him. Murphy had never actually done this before. He carefully slid the blade between the cotton and her flesh and then caught the tip to make sure it would cut. He made and opening in the cotton and realized she was watching his face, not the knife. He cut open a reasonable hole then pulled the knife away and put it on the floor. He kissed her stomach down to the hole he had cut then he put his fingers into the hole and ripped her panties. She let out something that sounded like a ‘meep’ but it was the extra flooding of liquid between her thighs that clued him into her excitement. He made quick work of her panties tearing them to shreds and cutting a bit of the elastic with his knife to get them off of her. At one point the material dug into her flesh and she winced but he could tell she was enjoying it. Murphy man-handled her out of the scraps and dropped them on the floor. “A fine t’ing”. Her pussy was stunning.

“D’I get to cut ya out of this?” He brought his mouth to her covered nipple and sucked. Her head fell back as the cool air found her exposed pussy and his mouth heated her skin. 

“Yes please.” She did know exactly what she liked. 

He was pleased. “Na yet.” Murphy leaned back and spread her open, she was a beautiful shade of pink with well-manicured hair all above her opening. He started with his tattooed finger and slowly slid into her. The letters disappearing inside her body. First the S, A than the T were gone, inside her hot tight body. Leaving the A-E-Q-U-I that was above his knuckle exposed. If she were into being fisted he could lose the word inside of her he thought. But for now this was good, he stroked in and out of her and she watched as he did it. She whimpered when he slid in a second finger. “So fukin’ beautiful.” Murphy loved the soft curves of a women, the opening of a vagina, the swell of breasts. He loved women in many sizes but truly appreciated the ones that were tight in all the right places, and Teagan was tight around his fingers. She was feminine but not submissive, she knew what she wanted but didn’t seem overbearing. His cock was straining and he shifted himself. 

“K’I work on that?” She watched him adjusting himself. 

Murphy’s swollen face half smiled. “Twas ‘opin to git ya off once. Less I’m doin’ it wrong an ya done like me here?” He wanted to go down on her, he loved the taste of a women. He fingered into her deep, the “I” was now buried inside her.

She moaned, “If I wasn’t cravin’ yer cock so much.” It had been too long since Teagan had been with a man, she wanted to feel his cock inside her. In her mouth, in her pussy. She didn’t care which. 

Murphy nodded. Now it was a math problem in his brain. He picked the knife up off the floor, slid it under the center of her bra and flicked through the material. Not what he had initially envisioned, but it was fine. She gasped at the quickness of his action. Her B cups spilled out the cool air puckered her nipples instantly. He fucked into her one last time as he closed the knife on her carpet, then slide his fingers out of her and wiped them on her nipples. He wanted to taste her, the best of both worlds. He suckled her breasts enjoying the mouthful and the flavor. She made the most wonderful noises. When she was finally cleaned up Murphy leaned back on his haunches and smiled. “Do what ya want Teagan.” He was offering his body to her.

She slid off the bed and climbed her naked body on him. Pushing him down then stripping off his jeans. She had been right, he was beautiful. She licked at the tattoo on his thigh as she rubbed her faced on his skin. She loved the smell of a man and Murphy was all that. While she was exploring him, he found his wallet and took a condom out leaving it on the floor next to his knife. He enjoyed as she simply used him. First her mouth on his flesh, finding his cock, sucking him deep till she gagged a bit and pulled back. She rubbed her tits on the head of his cock and he smiled. Maybe she would let him. He reached down and held her breast and directed them over his dick. She understood and slid him between what little cleavage she had. She let him fuck her for a while, flicking her tongue across the tip as it came to her lips, then it was gone again. Murphy sighed as the creamy flesh rubbed along his shaft. At some point she muttered, “Fook me tits. Do it.” He thrust faster. 

She was done with the foreplay, done with the waiting. She picked up the condom and handed it to him. “Wan’ ya inside me.” 

He took the foil pack and opened it. “Git on the bed lass. I want ya bad.” Murphy knew that if they stayed on the floor they’d both end up with rug burn. She listened and was on the bed as he finished rolling the rubber along his shaft. He crawled over her in the middle of the bed and lined himself up with opening. He loved the feeling of wet heat, it had been too long since he had done this and he would savor the initial entry. He pushed slowly, watching her face to make sure he wasn’t hurting her, she was tight for sure. She held her breath as he pushed and she nodded absentmindedly enjoying it as much as he did. Once he was inside of her they kissed. He fucked her as she held him, kissing and licking. She squeaked a bit as he rocked into her and the head board tapped against the wall. It was the living room wall so he didn’t worry about disturbing the neighbors. 

Murphy loved a women who got lost in sex, didn’t concern if parts of her imperfect body were on display, jiggling where they shouldn’t be. “Níos deacra” She said it twice, looking into his eyes when she said it. He did it, he fucked her harder as she demanded. Slamming into her, making the headboard bang the wall now. She dug her fingers into his flesh. “From behind.” She knew what she wanted. He nodded and pulled out of her. Treating her like a rag doll he rolled her over and pulled her by her hips onto her knees. He slid back in quickly and she savored the filling. Teagan moaned out ‘yes’ and ‘fook’ and a few dirty words in Gaelic that made him fuck deeper. She announced her first orgasm and it felt like he was being squeezed by a vice. After that her orgasms were less intense but she had at least three that he was sure of. Teagan was a women who knew exactly how to turn a man on. “Cum on me Murphy.” She looked over her shoulder at him, she knew his was close. 

“Jaysus!” Murphy loved how dirty she was. And he guessed this was just the tip of the iceberg. You never shared all your dirty fetishes with a one night stand, he surely hadn’t shared his with her. He stroked in a while longer reaching around her play with her clit till he was ready to cum. He pulled out, slipped out of the condom then began to stroke himself. Teagan rolled over, she wanted to see him, wanted him to cum on her tits. She held them together till the nipples almost touched and he knelt over her stroking till he came. Hot threads of sperm directed at her breasts and she smiled as he came. “Yebatsya”, he groaned, his face was priceless, contorted and sexy. He stroked himself till every drop was on her skin. 

He looked down at her, his seed all over her freckled covered breasts. Her face was confused. “What?” Shit, had he done something wrong, it was Murphy’s Law.

“Was that Russian?” She couldn’t figure out what he had said when he came.

Murphy laughed and nodded, panting now that he knew he wasn’t in trouble. “Christ lass, you make me cum so ‘ard I fuckin’ do it in Russian.” He didn’t realize he had done it. It was actually something Connor was known to do. They chuckled as she trailed her fingers though the cum on her breasts and brought it to her mouth. She was a little dirty, Murphy liked it. In a turnabout of naughtiness he leaned over her and sucked at the cum covered nipple, sucking hard while cleaning her up. 

He laid down next to her taking a moment to catch his breath. “Now who’s the salach one?” Teagan asked, apparently she wasn’t offended by his brand of dirty. He smiled as he closed his eyes. She had worn him out with on good orgasm, but he didn’t want to be finished. Teagan got out of the bed and left the room, he was sure she went to clean up. 

When she came back he was fast asleep, she wanted more as well, she crawled onto the bed and slipped his flaccid dick into her mouth, she wasn’t in a rush anymore, she was willing to take it slow. “Oh lass, I need a kip.” She had woken him in the most wonderful way a man could be woken.

Teagan ghosted her lips over the tip of his cock, “You can rest for a while Murph, I’m jus’ gonna play here till yer ready.” She meant it. She sucked at him, deep and soft as he slowly began to grow in her mouth. Nothing made her happier than feeling a cock come to life on her tongue. He did have a very nice dick, average length, wider than most. Perfect for sucking and fucking in her opinion. 

When he was finally hard again he reached for her. “I need to taste ya princess.” He reached for her leg and gave her a tug. “Lay on top of me, we’ll do this together.” She moved into a classic sixty-nine position hardly taking her perfect mouth off of him. She lowered her pussy to his face and his fingers spread her wide as his tongue invaded her. They stayed that way through two of her orgasms, she responded beautifully to his mouth, fingers and the humming of an Irish tune. She flooded his mouth with juices that he drank down. When he finally came he gave her warning but she simply locked her mouth tighter around him and swallowed him down. 

She stayed on top of him a while, she didn’t seem to be crushing him and when she was finally ready to move he was ready to get up. They sat on the edge of the bed and kissed for a minute, he tried to tame her unruly hair for her. “You leaving?” She was surprised that he seemed it such a rush to go.

“Only t’night. Remember.” He kissed her cheek. She watched him slide on his underwear and jeans. “Com’on. I’ll tuck you in and let me self out.” Teagan smiled and got up. She shook her head. She would walk him to the front door. He found his shirt, rosary and coat and worked back into his boots. “You gonna come down to the pub for the match this week?” There was a big Rugby tournament that was being televised on Thursday night. 

Teagan had her hand on the door knob. “Yeah, gonna try and be there.” He stepped into her space and hugged her. “T’anks for t’night. T’was good.”

“Aye. I’ll be seein’ ya.” He knew that she had been serious about this being a one night event. He wasn’t looking for a girlfriend any more than she wanted a boyfriend. She kissed him one last time and watched him walk down the steps. He turned back and waved as she shut the door. He lit a cigarette and started home.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N – Well folks, if you that that was good… then I think you’ll really enjoy this bit of KINK. If you know my writing, you know I just keep pushing the envelope.

It was a short walk past McGinty’s which was long closed and to his five floor walk up to the shit hole he lived in. He felt better than he had in a while. He had lost track of how long it had been since he had been with a women and he had needed it more than he realized. He took the stairs two at time and quietly put his key in the lock. The flat was dark, he hung his rosary next to his brothers by the door and slipped out of his coat. Silently he walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Connor was awake. Murphy knew he would be.

“’ave a goo’ nigh’?” Connor sounded sleepy but Murphy knew he hadn’t slept much. He never slept well when Murphy was out.

“Aye.” Murphy started at the laces on his boots.

Connor touched his shoulder. “Gonna tell me ‘bout it?” The room was dark but the ambient light from outside filled the space, he could see the expression on Murphy’s face. “Ya don’t ‘ave to.” Murphy looked hesitant to talk about it.

Connor was asking and it was wrong of him not to tell his brother what he wanted to know. “Gi’me a minute.” Murphy stood up finished undressing and took a piss while Connor waited to talk. He came back to bed and Connor lifted the blanket. He was naked, even though it was a little cold in their apartment, Connor always slept naked. Murphy slid his warm unclothed body in next to Connor’s and they wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. It was all so different. This kiss was soft, well soft for Connor but not soft like Teagan had been.

“Ya taste like ‘er.” Connor licked at his brother’s skin just below his lip. He could clearly taste the signature flavor of a woman’s pussy. 

Murphy pulled away, “Sorry. I’ll go wash up.” He started to roll away from Connor feeling stupid that he didn’t think to do it before he came to bed. 

Connor held his brother close. “Nay,‘s fine.” He kissed Murphy again. It had been a very long time since Connor had been with a women, it was a flavor he had always enjoyed. And extracting that taste from his lover’s mouth had its own erotic flair to it. They kissed and their already swollen cocks found each other. “She tastes good.” Connor humped against his brother as he ran his fingers through his long dark hair. Hair she had probably latched onto while Murphy buried his face between her legs. The blond brother knew how much his lover enjoyed going down on a women. 

Murphy slowly rocked against Connor. “Mmm, she does.” He had enjoyed her particular essence immensely. He broke the kiss. “Why the fuck do ya let me do this Connor?” He had made sure he didn’t think about it all night. From the moment Connor had given him permission to go to Teagan, he blocked the question out of his head. But now in his lover’s arms, he had to know. “Tis not fair ta ya, but you fuckin’ le’ me do it.” He looked into Connor’s eyes. Connor could hardly ever lie to Murphy, but especially if they were eye to eye.

Connor kissed him and paused, stringing his words together the right way. “Murphy, tis is part of who ya are. Ya need to be with a women sometimes. I know that. And just like us together is part of who we are, fucked up or not. Ya need pussy sometimes.” He kissed Murphy’s forehead like he had since they were kids. “Ya tried for so long not to even look at a lass once we started t’is. But ya we’re missin’ a part of ya. I could see that.” Connor was right, when they had crossed the line from brothers to lovers, Murphy had tried to stop looking at women. Tried to be completely faithful to Connor. But something had been missing. When Connor had pushed him into the arms of a women three years ago, he finally felt whole again. 

It was strange and fucked up, but it’s what Murphy needed. Connor; every minute of every day, as his shadow, in his brain, on his skin, in his body. But sometimes, just occasionally, he needed to be with a women. Just for a brief moment that was beyond his own comprehension. 

“Ya always be me brother first Murph. Always. And I need ya to be ‘appy.” Connor unwrapped himself from his brother and rolled Murphy over. Murphy may have gotten off already tonight, but Connor had not. He was stiff and dripping to be inside his lover. They had lived this experience before. Murphy would come home from a date and Connor would need to reclaim Murphy’s body as his property. “T’night was good? She was good?” Connor kissed down his brother’s spine and thought that this would be the perfect place for their next tattoo. Murphy nodded. Connor bit at Murphy’s ass cheek then licked his asshole. He tasted like sex and Connor knew it should bother him but it didn’t, it never did. 

Whenever Murphy was done a women, it seemed to refocus their relationship. Connor loved how Murphy would be for the next few weeks. More aggressive, attentive. He’d want more sex, rougher, kinkier. Being with a women would recharge Murphy, and Connor always reaped the benefits of it. When Murphy was good and wet Connor spit into his hand and wet his cock. Murphy lifted his hips and propped himself just the way Connor liked, open to be fucked. Connor slapped his brother’s ass once then lined himself up and worked the tip inside. There was very little resistance anymore, they had done this too many times.

“Tell may bout it Murph. Tell me about fuckin’ Teagan.” This was the first time the woman Murphy had been with was someone Connor actually knew and though he didn’t mind hearing the stories normally, he wondered if it would bother him this time. 

Murphy craved from a women all the things his brother couldn’t give him, “She ‘as pretty tits.” Connor slid into him quick and deep, pushing him a bit making Murphy push back. “I sucked ‘em and she let may fuck them.” Murphy had always had a thing for sliding his cock between a women’s breasts, he had been doing it since his first girlfriend, and she had large full ones that enveloped him. But he liked any breasts he could push between. 

“I didn’t ‘ave to ask to do her. She invited me.” Murphy was surprised when a women wanted him enough to be the aggressor. He always thought Connor was the better looking of them.

Connor had found a rhythm and enjoyed every bit of his brother’s ass. No place felt more like home to him. “She’s been watchin’ ya for weeks Murph.” He pushed deep till he heard a moan than did it again. “I knew she’s let ya take her.” Connor loved to point out the things his brother missed. “She been watchin’ ya ass every time ya came t’rough the door.” Murphy had noticed her but he didn’t realize it had been mutual till two days ago when he caught her smiling at him over her book. Connor leaned down and growled in his brother’s ear. “Fookin’ stroke ya self.” Connor knew Murphy had cum already tonight, maybe more than once. But he also knew that Murphy would do it again and again if Connor told him to. “She dirty Murph? I know ya like ‘em dirty.” 

Murphy nodded, she was a wee bit dirty, begging to do things she’d need to confess. He wished they had done more for her to bring to the confessional. “She asked may to cum on ‘er.” Connor moaned this time, partly because Murphy had tightened up when he thought of about, partly cause Connor loved it when Murphy came on him. He knew what a site it was. 

“Ja do it? Ja cum all over ‘er pretty tits?” Connor had noticed that she had a lovely rack. 

Murphy nodded. “Aye. Covered her good.” 

Connor loved to talk dirty when he fucked his brother, it always made Murphy contract tighter around his cock. Most nights it was simply dirty words in foreign languages, but on a night that Murph had spent would a women, it was details like this.

Connor knew how to push his lover, “Tell me ya licked it off. Ya always look sexiest with cum in your mouth.” He loved to come on his brothers lips, he’d let some slide down his chin but most of it he’d drink down. It was a sight.

Murphy pushed back as he stroked hard. It didn’t matter that he had already orgasmed twice tonight, Connor inside him, talking dirty while he stroked, it would make him shoot again. “Aye. Sucked ‘er nips clean, and she fuckin’ watched. Smiled. Fucking fraochÚn salach.” Murphy would never call a women a dirty whore to her face, but here with his brother, he knew it was just gas on a fire of desire. Connor slammed harder, smacking Murphy’s ass, gripping tight. He as so close to cummng and Murphy was gonna do it with him. 

They stroked and pounded, bit and smacked. It was rough and sexy and when Connor finally came, it triggered an orgasm for Murphy. Cum flowed into his ass as his own spilled on the sheet. Teagan had felt good tonight, but Connor felt right. Murphy spewed as if it was his first orgasm in weeks. Connor pumped into him as he groaned out “Yebatsya!” It sounded so perfect coming from his brother’s mouth and he would never tell Connor that he had said it because of Teagan. Finally Connor pulled out of him dragging his cum out with him, it dripped between Murphy’s legs, down to his balls and his cock. He loved it. Murphy reached down and worked the cum into his skin then licked it off his finger. Connor watched as he panted on the side lines. Murphy was beautiful and refocused.

They kissed a while, no more talking, no more fucking. Connor balled up the sheet while Murphy cleaned himself up. They laid between blankets and held each other. “Gonna see ‘er again?” It was a valid questions, she was a local.

“Nay, I’m yours.” Murphy kissed his brother. “’sides, she only wanted a one nigh’ stand.”

Connor lit a cigarette. “Murphy’s Law ya know. She’s gonna wanna come back for more.” He put the cigarette to his brother’s lips and they shared it before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Yes, I know this lends itself to a sequel, but this work is complete. Teagen knows the value of a one night stand and Murphy is dedicated to Connor.


End file.
